1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and methods and, more particularly, to vascular grafts and vascular graft deployment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aorta is the largest artery in the body and is responsible for delivering blood from the heart to the organs of the body. The aorta includes the thoracic aorta, which arises from the left ventricle of the heart, passes upward, bends over and passes down towards the thorax, and the abdominal aorta which passes through the thorax and through the abdomen to about the level of the fourth lumbar vertebra, where it divides into the two common iliac arteries. The thoracic aorta is divided into the (i) ascending aorta, which arises from the left ventricle of the heart, (ii) the aorta arch, which arches from the ascending aorta and (iii) the descending aorta which descends from the aorta arch towards the abdominal aortic.
A thoracic aortic aneurysm (“TAA”) is a widening, bulge, or ballooning out of a portion of the thoracic aorta, usually at a weak spot in the aortic wall. If left untreated, the aneurysm may progressively expand until the vessel dissects or ruptures. This may lead to severe and even fatal hemorrhaging. Factors leading to thoracic aorta aneurysms include hardening of the arteries (atherosclerosis), hypertension, congenital disorders such as Marfan's syndrome, trauma, or less commonly syphilis. Thoracic aorta aneurysms occur in the ascending aorta about 25% of the time, the aortic arch about 25% of the time and in the descending aorta about 50% of the time.
Treatment of thoracic aorta aneurysms depends upon the location of the aneurysm. For aneurysms in the ascending aorta or aortic arch, surgery is typically required to replace the aorta with an artificial vessel. This surgical procedure typically requires exposure of the aorta and the use of a heart-lung machine. If the aortic arch is involved, a specialized technique called “circulatory arrest” (i.e., a period without blood circulation while on life support) may be necessary. For aneurysms in the descending aorta, the vessel may also be replaced with an artificial vessel through surgery. In some circumstances, an endoluminal vascular graft may be used eliminating the need for open surgery.
As compared to, for example, the abdominal aorta artery, the thoracic aorta is a particularly difficult environment for endovascular grafts. For example, the anatomy and physiology of the thoracic aorta is more complicated than the abdominal aorta. High pulse volumes and challenging pressure dynamics further complicate endovascular procedures. Accordingly, endovascular grafts and surgery are used to treat thoracic aorta aneurysms by only the most experienced and skilled surgeons.
Accordingly, there is a general need for an endovascular graft and deployment systems for treating thoracic aorta aneurysms.